


Purple Blossom

by FlyWithMe



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyWithMe/pseuds/FlyWithMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and Martin are now well adjusted to married life, they both feel like there is something missing though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, she's perfect!" Benedict exclaimed, seeing his daughter for the first time. Martin had stayed in the delivery room to witness the birth of their first child and had tears in his eyes as he watched the pink baby in his arms.

Ben walked over to the ragged looking young woman lying in the hospital bed. "We will never be able to repay you for what you've done for us," he held her hand tightly. They both began to tear up and in that moment she realized that the love plainly displayed on his face was the only payment she really wanted.  
From across the room Martin proclaimed his agreement without even looking up from the tiny being.

When Benedict finally had the child in his arms, he asked, "what are we going to name her?"  
"I don't know," Martin replied honestly, "I haven't put that much thought into it."  
Ben stroked his long fingers over her plush cheeks, "How about Violet?"  
The couple beamed at one another, knowing that the choice was made.  
"That is a beautiful name," said the girl from the bed, smiling softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small crisis on the first day home.

"Martin!" Benedict yelled from the family room, "Martin, come here!"  
He sighed deeply and stood from the kitchen chair, making sure that he didn't jostle his slumbering daughter.

"What is it?" Martin asked languidly, watching Benedict tear through bags of baby things.

"Where are the nipples? I can't find them anywhere," he looked positively distraught.

Despite himself, Martin lost it. He tried to keep it at bay, but it bubbled up within him violently. He let out a giggle, then a roar of laughter. Of course, this woke Violet, who immediately began wailing.

"Martin, the nipples! Where are the nipples?" Benedict was in a state of panic.  
"I don't know!" He replied, trying desperately to comfort their daughter, " What do I do?!"

"Well, I don't know Martin, give her a bottle?" Ben said exasperated. "Perfect, go fix her one," he relished in the thought of a calm child whose face was not scarlet with the exertion of screaming.

"We don't know where the nipples are!" Benedict roared in outrage.

Martin groaned loudly, every ounce of hope vanishing. "You take her, and I'll look for them," he said, wanting to be rid of the noisy baby. He passed her to his husband and darted into the kitchen. He located the diaper bag, which Benedict overlooked somehow, and tore it open.

"Ah! I've got them!" He called running to the formula which was lying out on the counter. He had never tried to make up a bottle so quickly in his life.

"Got it," he announced triumphantly, charging into the family room.

What he saw surprised him. It made his heart warm and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had been so busy with the bottle that he hadn't noticed the crying had stopped.  
He saw his family. His husband, rocking their daughter gently, and singing to her in his deep baritone voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it means to write well and I apologize.


End file.
